


We Can't Stop

by LearningToBreathex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearningToBreathex/pseuds/LearningToBreathex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly signed to Syco records with a ready to be released debut album that promises to catapult her to fame, 19 year old Jessica Stratford is living the dream.                                        </p>
<p>When she is given the opportunity to open for world famous boy band One Direction on their worldwide tour she jumps at the opportunity. Soon enough she finds herself in a world wind, moving from city to city and country to country. Jessica is living the dream and on top of it all she has made five new best friends in the one direction boys.                                                         </p>
<p>But, could it be a case of being careful of what you wish for? Follow Jessica in her new adventure: with late night parties and far too many early mornings. With the friendships and relationships of tour that could threaten to not only tear her heart apart but also tear apart the band she loves.                         </p>
<p>Could it be that at the end of it all, the band that helped her rise to fame is the reason for her fall from grace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Please don’t fire me._

These four words had echoed through my mind for the best part of the last thirty minutes as I had sat outside my management office at Syco records. At the age of only 18 the company had been taking a massive risk in signing me to their books and I still couldn’t quite believe they had done it. 

It seemed like only yesterday I had been gigging back in Manchester, trying to earn some money and be heard by someone important. I can still remember it clear as day that night when everything had changed. John Dooran had been his name – the talent scout, who had seen me play one night and decided I was worth a shot- and within two weeks of finding me I was here: London. I had sung in front of some big named producers and I swear I couldn’t have been more nervous if Simon Cowell himself had dropped by to listen. They had taken only an hour to confer and that was it, I was signed to the label. Within the next month I had moved down to London, into an apartment Syco had rented out for me and it was straight down to business. 

Now, one year on and it was done: my album and single where ready to be released. The idea that in a few months time the entire country could know the name Jessica Stratford was sending my brain into meltdown, it was everything I had ever wanted and yet I was scared all the same.

That’s why at this moment in time I sat shaking from head to toe waiting for the executives to see me. They were planning the best course of action for my entrance into the music business and I couldn’t help worry that maybe they had changed their mind. What if they had heard my stuff and decided they had made a mistake? What if they decided to drop me before I’d even had a chance at exposure? Maybe they thought I wouldn’t make it?

“Jessica, they’ll see you now” Mr Daniels secretary called over to me from the door leading into the office. I just nodded, unable to form any coherent words, and stood up. I squared my shoulders before walking into the office; I couldn’t let them know quite how worried I was. I had to come across as confident and sure of my abilities. They weren’t going to fire me; I was too good for that.

Now, if only I could believe that.

* * * *

 

“Have a good day Miss Stratford and make sure to rest that voice of yours” Mr Daniels smiled at me as he lead me towards the door, back out of his office. “And we’ll arrange for that video to take place in the next two or three days.”

“Ok Mr Daniels and I’ll be sure to limit my talking to a bare minimum” I laughed – yea right, like I could ever stop talking – “Thank you so much for this opportunity, you have no idea what it means to me.”

“I think I might have an inkling” he chuckled “But don’t be silly, you deserve it. You’ve worked so hard and you have an incredible voice. Your talent should be shared with the world, not restricted to little old Britain, that would be rather selfish of us.”

I blushed at the complement. “Well again thank you. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

“Glad to hear it, I suppose I’ll see you again sometime over the coming months. Bye Jessica.”

“Bye”

With that I turned and made my way to the elevator, before riding it down to the parking garage and jumping in my car. I made my way home trying to take in everything I had been told.

So, not only had I _not_ been dropped by the label, the executives had informed me they had been largely impressed with not only my album but my work ethic also. They had agreed that my talent had to be shared not only with the country but with the world. I had been shocked to say the least. 

They had decided that the best way to catapult me into the spotlight was for me to go on tour. Now of course the tour wouldn’t be my own, that would be ridiculous, but instead – so long as I agreed – I would be the opening act for one of their established worldwide acts. Of course I was amazed at this, it was a massive break for me and I couldn’t believe my luck: that I, a nineteen year old normal girl from Manchester would be travelling around the world playing my music to thousands of people. I was beyond gobsmacked and had actually embarrassed myself by sitting there jaw dropped for about ten minutes. Mr Daniels had chuckled before asking if I wanted to know who I would be touring with, to which I nodded frantically, once again unable to use the power of speech.

His reply?

“One Direction” He shrugged “You might have heard of them”

Now at this point I’m afraid to admit I may have lost my shit and accidently told my boss to shut up (In my defence I was in a state of shock and sheer disbelief). Me? Performing at One Directions concerts? Touring with One Direction? Just simply being in the same room as One Direction? 

Quite simply my poor little Directioner heart couldn’t cope.

After that, once I agreed to do the tour (because I totally had to think about the decision). It was just a case of informing me of all the details so I knew what was coming up and the schedule in which everything was going to happen. 

I listened as best as I could – while the little voice in my head screamed OH MY FUCKING GOD, repeatedly in the background – as Mr Daniels explained that the tour would be beginning in two months time. He also explained that they wanted me to do an a video to be put on the One Direction website, introducing myself to the fans and telling them I would be on the tour. I would also be doing interviews with different magazines as well as making a few T.V appearances before the tour kicked off and they would be releasing my first single in the U.K towards the end of the U.K leg of the tour.

Suffice to say by the end of the meeting I couldn’t stop smiling and had to pinch myself countless times before I was willing to accept that this wasn’t a dream.  
I couldn’t wipe the grin off my face – I should probably try, my cheeks are getting sore – as I walked into my apartment. 

First thing first: I had to call Crystal, my best friend, and just scream down the phone for at least an hour.


	2. Chapter 1

If there is one downside to following my dreams – and believe me it’s the only one – it’s that I don’t get to see my family as much as I would like. My life had become too busy and hectic down in London to make the three hour train journey to Manchester, every second weekend like I had originally planned on doing when I first moved. I didn’t’ mind too much but sometimes I really just wanted a hug off my dad, girly gossip with my mum and the random joking about I’d have with my sister.

It was with this longing that I crossed over the threshold of my childhood home, one week after finding out the news of the tour. I hadn’t told them anything yet, wanting to hold out until I seen them. It was a hard task to keep it bottled in, I was so excited and just bursting to tell them. 

“Jessica” My mum enveloped me in a massive hug as soon as I stepped through the door. Instead of pushing her away like I would have done a year ago I fell into the hug, wrapping my arms around her as the full extent of how much I had missed her sunk in. “I’ve missed you so much”.

“Yea, I’ve missed you too mum.” I smiled up at her as she released me from her clutches. I looked over her shoulders to see a tall man, hair beginning to go grey, stood at the entry way to the kitchen, small one sided smile playing on his face.

I stepped past my mother before launching myself into his arms, with a simple “Dad” falling over my lips.

“Hey chicken. How’ve you been?” I could hear the smile in his voice as I pressed my face into his neck, my feet dangling off of the floor. I couldn’t seem to make myself let go as I nodded my head, the smell that is just uniquely my father washing over me, as I felt tears start to prick at my eyes. 

“Yea I’m good.” My voice sounded thick with unshed tears and I coughed quickly trying to clear it. I finally stepped back and looked up at my dad, before placing my hand back around his waist and pulling him into another quick hug. I always had been a daddy’s girl. “What about you old man? Is that grey hair I see?”

“Oi, less of the old! And I happen to think the grey hair makes me distinguished” He rolled his eyes. 

“Makes you old more like” I joked. That was just the way me and my father had always been, laughing and joking, winding each other up. We had been like that since I was little and it was comforting to know that no matter how far apart we are, for however long a time, we could always fall right back to that comfortable level of teasing. “But seriously how are you?” 

“Yea I’m good. Works keeping me going, missing my chicken though.”

I chuckled. “Dad, I’m 19, you have to stop referring to me as chicken- especially now I’m becoming an international pop star.” 

“International pop star?” The voice sounded behind me and I turned to see my 15 year old sister Lucy stood next to my mum. “Don’t you think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself there?”

“Maybe a little” I shrugged, a large grin pulling onto my face. I stepped away from my dad before pulling Lucy into a hug before quickly moving her back at an arms distance away from me. “Wait a minute – you’re taller than me! When did that happen?”

It was Lucy’s turn to shrug. “I don’t know, I took a stretch I guess.”

“Hmm” I frowned not exactly thrilled with the idea that my younger sister was now taller than me. “I guess so.” 

“Well as much as I do like the hall,” My mum spoke from behind Lucy, “Why don’t we move into the living room.” 

“Yea ok” I nodded, before spotting my bag. “I’ll just take my bag up to my room first.”

“Ok” My mum smirked “I’ll just put the kettle on so try not to be too long.”

“No problem” I nodded “I’ll just be up and straight back down.”

Lucy snorted.

“What?” I asked, puzzlement showing on my face.

“Oh nothing, just be quick yea?” 

I frowned, that was suspicious.

I continued to stare at her in bewilderment for a minute before giving up and turning to make my way up to my childhood bedroom. I opened the door to find it looking exactly the same as it always had – or at least almost the exact same.

“Blair” I squealed, throwing myself on top of the boy, currently sat lazily on the bed: lent back, arm behind his head and a smirk clearly evident on his face – he was the picture of smug. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you meant to be at uni?”

I fixed myself so I was straddling his waist.

“Yea well I missed you, didn’t I?” his face changed, a small smile showing but the longing evident in his eyes was striking. He moved slightly, resting himself on his elbows, bringing his hands down to rest on my thighs as they slowly trailed back and forth over them, as if reassuring his words. 

“I’ve missed you too” I whispered, as our faces continued to move closer towards each other. 

“Glad to hear it.” He replied, his voice as quiet as mine, his breath ghosting over my lips. With that I reached over and grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him that bit closer and into a searing kiss that had us both panting and yearning for more…

I realised then how much I truly loved my boyfriend but that the distance really was creating space between us. As quickly as the worry that we wouldn’t last the tour came, I pushed it away, instead clinging onto him, pulling him in closer still. 

As long as we loved each other we would be fine, I told myself before my mind clouded - the only remaining thought being Blair and the feeling of his skin, as we fell over the edge together…

Later though, as we both lay still beside each other I couldn’t help but wonder, would we make it? And as I turned to face Blair - who was already staring at me: a smile reaching across his face - I begged that we would.

 

* * * *

With the promise of not being long returning to my mind, Blair and I made our way down to the living room: hand-in-hand a small smile on both our faces. 

“Well look who’s decided to join us?” My mum spoke, sarcasm lacing her every word. “What happened to going up and straight back down?”

“Yes, well I hadn’t realised there would be a surprise waiting in my room, did I?” I squeezed Blair’s hand before taking a seat next to Lucy on the couch. Blair sitting to my other side.

“I guess not” My mum smiled at me. “So are you going to tell us what happened in the meeting then? I take it, it was good news.”

“Good news?” I laughed, looking round them all, my eyes catching on Blair for a second before turning back to face my mum. “Mum, it was the best.”

“Well go on then don’t keep us waiting.” My dad impatiently put in.

“Well, the record company was really impressed with my album and also my dedication and work ethic. They said they were really pleased with how everything was going and that I  
was heading for a really strong career so long as I continue to work as hard as I am just now.”

“That’s brilliant honey.” My mum smiled at me, “So what happens now? When will your album be released? When will you start promo?” 

“Well the thing is, Syco have decided they don’t just want me to release music over here. They want to take me to America as well.”

“No way, shut up” Lucy blurted out, astonishment clear on her face – I noticed everyone seemed sort of amazed. 

“Oh it gets better Luce” I chuckled. 

“How can it be any better? You’re going to be famous in America!” she squealed.

“Only if they like me, it’s not a done deal” I reminded her. “Anyway, it gets better because, they want me to tour. Obviously I’m not ready to have my own headline tour but I’ll be supporting one of their more established acts and I don’t mean just here in Britain, I mean in the States, Australia, pretty much everywhere that has a radio or a T.V.”

“But who will you be supporting?” Lucy seemed momentarily confused. “That sounds like a big tour. The act must be super famous to be known in so many places. The only act Syco has that is that big is ……” 

I looked smugly over at her as the words caught in her throat, before she found her voice exclaiming “NO FUCKING WAY!”

“Lucy watch your language” My mum admonished her. 

“Can you blame me?” Lucy turned to her, “You do realise who your daughter is going to be the opening act for?” My mum shook her head as Lucy snapped her head round to look at me. “It is who I think it is, right?”

“If you’re thinking of One Direction then yea, it is who you’re thinking of.”

“OMG!!! I think I might die! This is amazing! No! AmaZayn! You get it?” I mentally face-palmed as Lucy became hysterical, her voice got louder and higher pitched. She grabbed my shoulders, shaking me as she screamed in my face “You have to get me Niall’s number. Please I’ll do anything.” 

I just laughed as I turned to check the looks on the others faces. My mum looked happy at the news. My dad looked a mixture of happy and confused as he watched Lucy as she literally jumped on the sofa. (Yet people think I’m the weird one?).

Then there was Blair. 

Blair didn’t look anything, his face was blank and emotionless as he sat there as though trying to take everything in. He looked up at me when he felt my eyes on him and he formed a small smile on his face, it didn’t reach his eyes though.

In that moment, I knew. 

We weren’t going to make it. 

 

* * * *

The next few days went by quickly and before I knew it: it was my last day in Manchester. My parents had managed to rent out a hall: my dad knew the owner and so was able to book it, even though it was last minute. My entire family and friends from school and my old stage school were coming to the party my parents had insisted on holding to cheer me off onto the next chapter in my life. They hadn’t stopped telling me how proud of me that they were and that I deserved a proper send off. 

I had spent the day at the salon getting my hair and nails done before heading back to the house to get ready. As I stepped into my shoes and checked my reflection in the mirror I caught sight of an old picture pinned to the wall by the bed. I reached over grabbing hold of the picture, my hand grazing over at as I watched myself – a year ago, two weeks before I had been scouted – stare lovingly up at Blair who was smiling at the camera. We had been so happy back then. I let the single tear fall onto the picture, before wiping my cheek as a wave of nostalgia took hold.

Ever since the news broke of the tour, Blair had been distant. Sure he had stayed each night and we hadn’t been more than ten metres apart in the last week. It didn’t change the fact that Blair had seemed down the entire time, changed the subject every time I tried to approach the subject of the tour and even when we spoke about something different he tended to keep himself to himself – barely speaking two words to anyone. I couldn’t help feel that I had already lost him. 

I shook my head, banishing these thoughts from my mind before painting a smile on my face and heading downstairs, finding Blair and my parents waiting in the kitchen. 

“Darling you look beautiful,” My mum smiled at me. “You wait till you’re famous, all the boys will fancy you.”

“Mum, shut up! No they won’t” I blushed, before catching Blair’s eyes “Besides there’s only one boy I’m interested in.”

He smirked. “Can’t say I blame you. I hear he’s entirely charming and outrageously gorgeous.”

“Yea… Harry Styles is quite the looker. Don’t think I have much of a chance though” I scrunched my face up as though contemplating before laughing at the look on Blair’s face.  
“I’m kidding, you know I love you”

“Yea, just don’t forget it when you’re off gallivanting across the world and have all these models with six packs throwing themselves at you.” 

My smile slipped slightly as I spotted the insecurity in his eyes. “I won’t. I promise.”

“Good, now let’s go.” He kissed me as I noticed my mum and dad had exited the room. “We have a party to attend.”

The rest of the night flew past as I spent it chatting with friends, taking pictures and dancing. Blair it seemed was back to his usual self as we spent the entire night laughing and joking. He had one final surprise for me: he had booked a hotel nearby, saying he wanted me to himself for a night before I headed out tomorrow – although he reassured me that I would get the chance to see my parents before I left.

With that it was out the door and into the waiting taxi, Blair’s hands finding their way into my hair, his lips on mine as soon as we’d pulled away from the curb. 

 

* * * *

I felt my back slam against the door to our hotel room as Blair slammed into me, grabbing me by the bum with the simple command to jump, catching me as my legs wrapped around his waist. After that the rest of the night was a blur as we fell apart over and over again …

 

* * * *

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone, and a note on Blair’s pillow saying he was away to get breakfast and shouldn’t be too long. An hour later and I had showered and got ready, yet Blair had still to return. 

Another half an hour later, after countless failed attempts a phoning him, he finally walked through the door.

“Blair, are you ok?” I rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug, “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick?”

“I’m ok” he smiled at me, but I could tell something wasn’t right. His smile didn’t reach his eyes and was too forced, not believable at all. “I just went for a walk before stopping to get breakfast. I got your favourite: Carmel Latte and a banana nut muffin, from Starbucks of course.”

“Thanks…” I spoke softly, trailing of before starting again, my voice louder and more confident this time “What’s wrong Blair? And don’t say nothing, I’m not stupid, just tell me.”

“I, uh, maybe we should eat first” he shrugged. “I promise I will tell you after breakfast but I just, I need this last bit of normalcy before I do ok?”  
I nodded, although how he expected me to act normal now was beyond me. 

Twenty minutes later, having finished my muffin and coffee I again turned to speak to Blair. 

I sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, before placing my hand on top of his. 

“You know, I have to be leaving to head back to London in about two hours, I still need to see my parents and Lucy, so do you think we can have that talk now?”  
Blair nodded slowly, looking towards his lap and picking at his nails. Finally he looked up at me, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it gently. “Jess, you know I’m so proud of you, right?”

I just nodded. 

“I can’t believe how well you’ve done in the last year and I want you to know that I honestly have never felt for another person the way I feel about you.”

“I feel the same” I smiled, but noticed as the sparkle in his eyes seemed to diminish slightly “I feel as though there is a but to this though.”

“…I can’t do this Jess” his face contorted in pain, as though he physically had to force the words out. “This last year has been great for you and you’re doing so well but we’re…we’re not. We’ve barely got to see each other and when we do it’s only for a few days at a time. And now you’re going off on tour – it’s only going to get worse. I’ll never get to see you”

“We can make it work though” I pleaded, “We’ve got this far, we can get through this, it’ll be hard I know but I promise to keep in touch, we can Skype every day and please…I just don’t want to lose you yet”

“Yet? Don’t you see, you know it as well as I do we aren’t going to work. You didn’t say you don’t want to lose me, you said you don’t want to lose me yet. There’s a difference. Why prolong the inevitable? It’s just going to hurt more the longer we leave it.”

I nodded. “I guess you’re right. It’s just I love you, I don’t want to give up on us.”

“We aren’t giving up, we’re just realising that we aren’t right for each other right now. Who knows maybe in years to come, we’ll end up back together if we’re meant to be but right now, we need different things. Look at you, you’re going off to travel the world, you shouldn’t have to feel tied down, you should be going out there and enjoying it.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine” he smiled lightly at me, “I have my degree to keep me going and who knows maybe we’ll both find someone and realise why this didn’t work”  
Both of us were crying now, not heavily, just small tears running down our cheeks. Blair reached up, wiping the tears off my face and I done the same for him. 

“I love you” his tone was light, contrasting the situation, as he pressed his forehead against mine.

I smiled “Love you too” I whispered before pulling him into a hug.

With that all that was left to do was check out of the hotel and head to my parent’s house to say goodbye.

* * * *

“Now drive safe and don’t forget to call when you arrive” My mum pulled me into a bone crushing hug at the end of the driveway as Blair and my dad put my suitcases into the boot of my car.  


“I will don’t worry mum” I smiled, moving along to my dad.  


“Knock them dead chick, and don’t forget your dear old dad when you’re out there living the high life.”  


“Like I could” I gave my dad one last hug before turning to Lucy, who pulled me into a hug before I could even speak.  


“I’ll miss you so much” she muttered into my neck.  


“I’ll miss you too” I laughed lightly, if only to stop myself from crying “But don’t worry I’ll Skype, and I might even be able to convince a little Irish man to join in as well”  


“Ohmygod!! Please do” I properly laughed this time as Lucy’s eyes went wide. I ruffled her hair.  


“I’ll see what I can do.”  


With that I turned to say goodbye to the one person I really didn’t want to say it to. Don’t get me wrong, it was hard saying it to my family but at least I knew they would be there when I got back. Who knows when, or even if, I’d see Blair again.  


He pulled me into him with one arm, his face in my hair, breathing in deeply. “I’ll miss you.”  


“I’ll miss you more” my voice was muffled, face pressed into his chest. “Promise to keep in touch?”  


“I promise.” He pulled back, pushing me towards my car. “Now get out of here before I lock you in my room and refuse to let you leave.”  
I laughed. “Good luck, with everything.”  


He just nodded but I can see the un-spoken ‘you too’ clear in his eyes. I smiled lightly, before turning and getting into the car. I turned to wave out the window before pulling away.  


As I reached the end of the street I turned to look in my rear-view mirror: I found that my parents and Lucy had re-entered the house, far too cold to remain outside but Blair remained stood there waving me off.  


I beeped my horn twice before turning the corner, my old life vanishing from sight.

* * * *

“Now, moving on with the show” Phillip Schofield spoke down the camera “We’re now joined with one of Britain’s newest up and coming stars. At the age of only 19 she is one of the youngest artists at the moment with her debut single due for release in the next few weeks and her album is out in a few months’ time. Please welcome Jessica to the studio. Jessica how are you this morning?  


“Um yea,” I nodded, slightly overwhelmed at my current situation. “I’m good thanks. Still trying to get used to all this”  


“I’ll bet – it still all feels quite new to you then?” Holly Willoughby asked.  


“God yea, I mean I’m just this 19 year old girl from Manchester and here I am living the dream. I never imagined in a million years I would be sat here speaking to the both of you.”  


“Well it’s happening” Phillip smiled at me “And from what I hear behind the scenes, you certainly deserve all the success I am sure is bound to come your way.”  


“Um, I guess so. I don’t know. I’ve worked pretty hard for the last year just trying to make sure I got this album right. Of course as soon as I got signed I was a bit impatient - wanted to get a single out to be heard. But I, with some help from my management team, realised the importance of waiting, making sure that I got it right, that I wasn’t just rushing to get any old song out. I wanted my music to mean something. I have to admit I’m really glad I didn’t rush in. I am quite proud of the album I’ve made. I know if I had insisted on rushing into it, I never would have achieved in making the album I have.”  


“Well, you’re first single “10 seconds till midnight” is due out in a couple of weeks and I hear you’re going to be shooting the video sometime in the next week. How does that feel?”  


“Oh gosh! I’m so excited, I can’t wait to be filming. I think I’ll feel like a proper pop star once I’ve done that” I laughed “I actually can’t wait till it’s out so people can finally hear my voice and my music. To know what I’m about.”  


“So you write all your own songs?” Holly put in.  


“Most yea” I nodded. “I had some people collaborate on a few but all songs have at least some input of my own and I would say about two thirds of the songs are just me.”  


“I have to say, that’s incredible, of a girl your age, and I can’t wait to hear it.”  


“I can’t wait for you to hear it” I grinned at the duo on the couch opposite me.  


“Of course,” Phillip continued on “There is a way for a certain group of fans to be hearing your music even before you’ve released anything. Isn’t that right?”  


“Yea, I’m very fortunate as I’ve actually been chosen to support One Direction on their world tour” I chuckled “Which I’m sure you will agree is an amazing opportunity for me and I can’t wait to get on the road.”  


“I’m sure you can’t. It is as you say an amazing opportunity” Holly picked up “and also an amazing achievement. Those directors at Syco must have a lot of faith in you.”  


“It would seem so” I chewed my lip nervously.  


"No pressure then.” Phillip laughed. “I’m sure you will have an amazing time out there. Getting to travel the world. Just think of all the hot men all over the world you’ll have a chance to meet, if you’re single that is?”  


My breath caught. “Um… yea, I am” I tried to smile. “Only recently though, so I think I’ll stick to concentrating on work for now” I tried to laugh.  


“Oh, ok.” Phillip looked a bit remorseful “Sorry about that. What can I say, me and my big mouth.”  


“It’s ok” I chuckled, shaking my head and trying to clear it.  


“Well, that’s all we have time for in this part of the show but you will stick around for us won’t you, perform your new single?”  


“Of course I will” I smiled.  


With that Phillip turned to the camera. “You heard it: join us after the break where Jess will be giving us a World exclusive: not only the first performance but the first listen to her debut single – don’t go anywhere”

* * * *

I flopped down in the back of the car as Lisa climbed in behind me.  


“Sorry about that” she started “We did tell them no questions on love life but Phillip must have forgot”  


“It’s ok” I shrugged “Kind of helped in a way – ripped the bandage off so to speak. I am glad it’s finished though – I just want to go home, curl up and maybe sleep for a couple of hours.”  


Lisa laughed. “No can do I’m afraid. You have choreography remember?” she pointed to the bag, containing my practice clothes, at my feet.  
I groaned. “Please just let me sleep?” I petted my lip at her.  


“Don’t even try it. You seem to be forgetting that I worked for Liam Payne – if I can refuse his pouty face I can refuse yours”  


“Humph” I sulked, turning to face out the window – arms firmly folded across my chest.  


Before I knew it we were outside the rehearsal hall for the tour. I jumped out of the car, bag in hand and made my way into the changing rooms to get into my work out gear – I found it easier to dance in them until I got used to the moves.  


Ten minutes later and I was stood in my yoga pants, trainers and had my top halfway over my head when …  


“Nice bra”  


I pulled my top down quickly, far too aware that my hair was currently skew-whiff across my forehead. I would fix that later. Right now I had more pressing matters to attend to – one being: why was Harry Styles stood in the middle of the female changing room?  


“What are you doing here?”  


“Same as you,” he shrugged “Rehearsing, there’s more than one hall here, so you’re in one and we’re in the other.”  


I rolled my eyes as his grin got impossibly wider. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. This is the female changing room. So unless I’m mistaken and you do actually possess tits and you know, a pussy I suggest you leave.”  


Instead he moved closer to me. “Huh, I do love it when a girl talks dirty”  


I scoffed “Hardly dirty was it? If you think it was then you clearly have a lot to learn.” I stepped up to him, close enough that his breath hit across my cheeks. What on earth was I doing? This was Harry Styles. The Harry Styles. International pop star and ladies’ man to boot. And was currently stood in a changing room, a female one at that, as he – not at all subtly – tried to look down the top I had only just managed to put on.  


“What didn’t you get a good enough look the first time?” I scoffed.  


“Nah, not really” All the same he took a step back. “Could do with another to be honest.”  


“Well that’s not going to happen. Now are you going to tell me why you’re here? Or are you in fact actually a woman?”  


“Nah, I’m all man me, could show you if you like.” He smirked.  


“Are you always like this?”  


“Always like what?”  


“Flirt with any girl you see”  


He shrugged, walking backwards towards the door. “Only the good looking ones.” With that he winked at me before exiting the room.  


And that my friends was my first conversation with one Mr Harry Styles.  


“Jess” Lisa barged into the changing room “There you are, what’s taking you so long? I sent Harry to knock on you and see if you were ready. Did he not come get you?”  


“Uh,” I started “Yea he did, I’m just coming.”  


With that I made my way out of the room and into the hall for practice.


	3. Chapter 2

_The boys and I have come to the realisation that we still don’t know our support act very well :/ we’ve decided something has to be done to change that ;) - Number Unknown_ I rolled my eyes, removing my feet from their perch on the coffee table. 

_And who exactly are these boys and I?_

I smirked as I dropped my phone on the couch, grabbed my mug and made my way back into the kitchen to pour my third cup of tea of the day. Thing is there may have been no name in the text, but I would bet my next paycheque that Harry had sent that message.

As I waited for the kettle to boil I heard my phone ping with a new message. I wasn’t going to get it though, not straight away, they could wait. Nope, it was perfectly acceptable for me to make my tea before replying. 

As though taunting me the kettle continued to boil at what felt like an extremely slow pace. Oh I give up, I sighed exasperatedly as I turned dragging my feet behind me, as though I was being physically forced to reply. Truth of the matter is: I’m just impatient. Always have been, always will be.

_One Direction of course :) unless you’re planning to ditch us to support some other boy band?_

...

 _*No shit :P I just meant which member? Seen as yeno there IS more than one of you idiots_

The kettle was still boiling as I trundled my way back into the kitchen (this time with phone in hand). Seriously, all I wanted was a cup of effing tea. One cup. I know there’s the saying “A watched kettle never boils” but I wasn’t even watching it. A fact I decided to scream at the offending article in my kitchen.

Wow, I should probably invest in some new friends.

And a better kettle.

With all my puffing and panting and just generally growling at my goddamn kettle (as you do), I had managed to forget all about my current texting conversation with one fifth of the hottest boy band in the world, which is why when my phone beeped - rather loudly - in my hand I managed to scream and throw the thing across the room in a fit of panic. Once my heart rate had calmed down – and I had looked around to check that no-one was in fact present to see the entire ridiculousness that is, well…… me – I proceeded to grab the offending heart attack inducing object (normal people read phone) and check the text that had just came through.

 _The cute one obviously ;)_

Ok, definitely Harry. I’m not saying that because he’s the cute one, well he is but they all are admittedly rather cute. It’s just he’s the only one cocky enough to actually come out and call himself cute.

 _Oh, Hey Niall ;)_

I replied quickly before setting my phone down so I could add milk and sugar to my mug as my kettle –finally – clicked off, letting me know that the water had in fact boiled. 

Halle-flipping-lujah.

_No :O_

I smirked at Harry’s response. 

_Zayn?_

...

_Still no :( can’t believe you think Zayn’s cuter than me._

...

_Eh Hello, Zayn’s hotter than pretty much everyone on the planet. Fine then if it’s not Zayn is it Liam?_

...

_Hot and cute are not the same thing and you know it! And again No!!! I’m beginning to think you’re doing this on purpose._

I laughed at Harry’s last text, finally he seemed to realise that I was taking the mick. I also realised how easy it was to joke around with him, which was weird seen as we hadn’t really met, at least not unless you count the whole changing room thing that happened last week. 

_I’m sure I don’t know what you mean :O so if you aren’t Niall, Zayn or Liam, then you must be Louis? There is no other cute members left :P_

...

 _Right, that’s it I’m officially offended! And you are going to have to make it up to me._

I just finished stirring my tea, as the last text came through. I picked up my phone intent on asking how exactly I would be able to “make it up” to Harry when my doorbell rang. Incessantly. I frowned lightly before moving to the door. I wasn’t expecting any visitors.

I opened the door wide to find three smiling, hot and extremely recognisable faces looking back at me. There was also a forth face present which was as equally hot and recognisable as the others, but it wasn’t smiling. Instead it was pouting, complete with full petted lip and doe eyes. 

“I can’t believe you don’t think I’m cute” he moaned petulantly. And omg, did Harry Styles just stomp his foot in my doorway?

“Of course I think you’re cute” I spoke to him as I would a small child as the other three rolled their eyes. “Anyway, I was just joking around. I realised it was you as soon as you were cocky enough to call yourself the cutest.”

The other three scoffed. 

“Umm as nice as you’re landing is” Liam started, slightly uncomfortable “Do you think we could come in?”

“Uh, sure” I frown, “Although I’m not exactly sure I know why you are here?” 

“To get to know you of course.” Niall patted me on the shoulder before walking past me and into my house. Liam smiled before walking past and Louis? 

Well he decided to grab hold of me and lift me, spinning me round once before dropping me back on the ground and patting my head, proclaiming “Welcome to the madness love”. I just smiled at him as he moved past me and into my house. 

I turned back around to find Harry smirking at me. 

“What?” I asked.

“So you do think I’m cute then?” he smiled deeply, his dimples showing clearly as he faked innocence. 

“Meh” I shrugged, slamming the door shut “I still think Zayn’s the hottest.”

Harry frowned at me once more before walking past me and…HE STOLE MY GODDAMN TEA!! 

 

* * * *

The next three weeks flew by quickly in a blur of rehearsals and promotion – not to mention the daily goofing off with Harry and Liam – and before long I found myself stood in the middle of the stage at O2 Arena. Tonight was the first date of the tour, and suffice to say I was beyond nervous. 

“I can’t do it” I croaked, my arms flailing as I turned to look at the Wolverhampton lad suddenly sat in one of the front row seats watching my sound check. “I mean the only other gigs I’ve ever done was in a small pub that was lucky if it held one hundred people, this place holds about what 8,000?”

“Eh try twenty thousand?” Liam raised his eyebrows at me.

“20 THOUSAND” I yelled, “Nope, not happening. All aboard the nope train to nope land.” I shook my head frantically making my way to the back of the stage, cowering under the stairs.

“Jess, what are you doing?” 

I peeked out from my position to see Liam jump onto the stage and make his way towards me. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m hiding. If anyone asks, you haven’t seen me since yesterday when I told you I thought I’d been bitten by a deadly spider and therefor chances are I’m probably dead, or paralyzed.” 

Yes I am aware of how ridiculous I sound at this moment in time but I think it’s perfectly justified. And to be honest I could probably pull off the whole been paralyzed thing right now, given the fact that my entire body seems to have seized up in fear.

“Jessica, you’re being stupid” Liam rolled his eyes. “You are going to be brilliant tonight. The fans have already said how much they think you’re amazing.”

“Your fans tried to stab me with a carrot” I deadpanned.

“Yea well, some of them can get a little bit carried away and jealous”

“A bit?” I scoffed. “Not to mention the whole carrot thing was like 3 years ago.”

“I know.” He nodded, pulling me out from under the stairs. He sat me down on the bottom step before sitting next to me. “None of this is important though, you’re side tracking. Fact of the matter is, management wouldn’t give you this opportunity if they didn’t think you were good enough and we wouldn’t have agreed to it either. You have an amazing voice and I’ve seen you rocking it out in rehearsal. Opportunities like this don’t come around twice, so don’t let a little stage fright get in your way. Anyone who’s seen you on stage knows that you’re meant to be a performer.”

I smiled. “This is why you’re the daddy of the group isn’t it” I put my arm over his shoulders. 

“One of the reasons I guess. Although I think it’s more because I stop the boys from misbehaving.”

“Liam, you helped Louis steal a golf cart about an hour ago.”

“Yea well Louis doesn’t really like being told no.”

I laughed before standing up quickly. “Right get off my stage, I have to sound check”. I hipped checked the boy as he stood up beside me.

Liam pulled me into a quick hug. “You’ll be great I promise.” 

* * * *

Turns out Liam was right and my first performance went off without a hitch. It was beyond amazing and the best experience of my life by a considerable amount. Any doubt I had that this is what I wanted do with my life was completely gone by the end of my set.

“That was amazing” I yelled, leaping onto Louis back. He stumbled forward slightly on impact but managed to catch himself. 

“I’m glad you thought so” he laughed “but do you think you could avoid nearly knocking me out? I have to get on stage in like five minutes”

“Pfft, fine” I jumped off his back and came round to stand between him and Niall. 

All the boys had congregated side stage before going on stage for their performance. I could hear the audiences screams begin to get louder in anticipation as they became more impatient, knowing the boys were up next.

“See I told you, you had nothing to worry about” Liam smirked at me.

“I know,” I nodded. “I was so nervous, but as soon as I started singing, everything just sort of melted away and it was easy to just let go and have fun” I giggled. “Anyway, I better go get changed and leave you to do whatever it is you do before you head out there. Have fun.”

“We will” Harry nodded as I went to walk past them. “Oh and Jess” I turned around as he called my name. He walked away from the boys stopping in front of me “We’re all heading back to Liam’s later, celebrate the start of the tour. Obviously we don’t want to go out and get too drunk, we have a show again tomorrow. But you should come over, it won’t just be us guys, there will be a few others. You in?”

“Sure” I shrugged. “Why not?” 

* * * *

“Get off my arse you twat” Louis huffed indignantly, from the bottom of the man pile currently heaped in the middle of Liam’s living room. Seriously whose idea was it to play twister? 

“Aren’t you guys meant to be the world’s biggest boy band?” I queried over Niall’s incessant cackling. The boy was currently lying face down across the top of the pile, refusing to budge.

“Yea and?” Harry’s voice was muffled – most likely due to Josh’s ass which was pressed pretty close to his face, which in turn was pressed into the floor. 

“Well playing twister isn’t very rock and roll is it?” I raised my eyebrows “I mean it sort of makes me think of that time I had a slumber party when I was twelve.” 

I heard a snort and turned to see Zayn stood leaning against the wall behind me. As I turned I realised he was already looking in my direction. Out of all the lads, Zayn was the one I had spent the least amount of time with and I hadn’t even have a proper conversation with him. Yet as our eyes met something seemed to click. Not in a clichéd, love at first sight, sort of way, I’m not that naive. More, it was like we had a mutual understanding, without even talking to him, I knew that we would get on, that we would be good friends. I will admit though that there was an undercurrent of something more, something deeper and I could tell he sensed it to.

The atmosphere seemed to crackle as I watched him lean forward, placing his arms on the back of the couch I was sat on, and a small smirk graced his features. “Yea, I keep telling them it’s no wonder half our fan base think we’re gay” 

“Only half?” 

The boy snorted again. “We haven’t had much time to chat have we.”

“Nope” I shook my head. “Feel like you’re the only one I haven’t gotten to know yet.”

“Yea, sorry about that. It’s just for the first time in ages me and Perrie have been off at the same time, not to mention both our schedules are packed pretty solid for the entire year, so god knows when I’ll even get to see her next.”

I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to explain, obviously spending time with your girlfriend is more important than little old me. Plus I’m touring with you for like, ages. Plenty of time to hang out.”

Zayn nodded. “Yea, I look forward to it.”

“Me too, you seem like a cool guy” I smiled, turning back to watch as the guys spread out across the floor, finally out of their man mountain. “Unlike these idiots.” 

“I heard that” Louis moaned at me.

“Good you were supposed to.” I turned to Zayn, “I’m going to get a drink. You want one?”

“Nah am good” Zayn waved his bottle of bear in the air. 

With that I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I spotted Liam as I walked in, stood leaning against the counter at the corner. He had his head bent over, looking resolutely at the floor.

“Hey Liam” I spoke softly, sensing everything might not be all right with him. “You ok?”

Liam looked up at me and I noticed the distinctly watery eyes as he attempted to smile at me. “Yea, I’m ok. Just being silly.”

“I’m sure it’s not silly” I made my way over to him, standing beside him. “What’s up?” I nudged him with my arm.

“I don’t know” I listened as he inhaled. “I just. I know it’s stupid, I mean we just played our first date on our world tour and we’re going off to all these amazing places all over the world to play to thousands of people. I should be so happy and I am, don’t get me wrong. But all I can think about is how she wasn’t there. Ever since we done the tour on X Factor she always came to our first night, which yea is only two tours but it’s just, it was hard. And now I feel really ungrateful because I know I should be happy and I’m in here wallowing.”

“Liam” I sighed, putting my arm around him and pulling him into a sideways hug. “You’re not being ungrateful and you aren’t being stupid. You were with Da” I felt his shoulders tense under my arm as I nearly said his ex-girlfriends name “…her for a long time, of course it’s going to hurt sometimes. You shouldn’t ever feel guilty about how you feel, they’re your feelings, they can’t exactly be helped. And I’m sure the guys would agree that you’re allowed to feel shit about it sometimes.”

“It’s just rubbish because I thought I was getting over her” he pouted slightly, looking at the floor once more. “I mean obviously I still think about her sometimes, but it’s been happening less and less and even when I do think about her, it’s not as bad as it was at first. But then tonight…” he shook his head “Tonight it was right back to the start all over again.”

“Missing someone isn’t about how long it’s been without them, it’s about that moment you’re doing something and find yourself wishing they were right there with you” I smiled sadly, remembering one of my favourite quotes “it’ll get better though” 

“You think?” he looked hopefully at me.

“Yea” I nodded. “And Liam at least you tried. You gave the whole long distance thing a shot, and it didn’t work but at least you don’t have to look back with the what if’s?” I looked down, picking at my nails. “Not like me with Blair. We didn’t even last two weeks after I told him about the tour.”

“Shit, sorry. Here’s me going on about Danielle and you’ve just split up with someone too. God I’m such a prat, I didn’t even think.”

“Don’t worry” I smiled, shrugging slightly. “I don’t mind, it’s actually kind of helpful to know I’m not the only one who’s feeling a bit bittersweet about everything. Although I have to admit I thought it would be worse than it actually was.”

“Really?” he raised his eyebrows at me. 

“Yea.” I nodded. “Although for me it was my first massive concert, so it’s all brand new and exciting for me, I’m still in a state of disbelief. It doesn’t really leave much room to think of anything else. It wasn’t until I spoke to Lucy earlier that I remembered about Blair and then I felt guilty for forgetting him. I suppose it’s good in a way that I am, but I guess it’s made me realise that maybe we weren’t as good together as I thought. It’s not taken me long to start forgetting him, don’t get me wrong it still hurts a bit when I think about him. But I’m past being sad, I’m angry. He wasn’t even willing to try, he broke it off with me after a week of knowing about the tour.”

“You’re worth so much more than a guy that isn’t willing to work for you Jess.” Liam smiled at me. “Hey I have an idea.”

“Do tell?”

“Want to ditch this lot and head to my room” I raised my eyebrow at him “Oh nothing like that, get your head out the gutter. I was just going to ask. Will you do a twitcam with me?”

“Really?” I squealed as he nodded. “Oh my god yes! I’ve always wanted to do one of those. Come on let’s go” 

And with that I grabbed Liam’s hand and dragged him into his room where we proceeded to do a live twitcam into the early hours of the morning, dancing and singing along to whatever songs crossed our minds. 

 

* * * *

 

**NEW LOVE FOR ONE DIRECTION MEMBER?  
Has Jessica cured the “Payne” in Liam’s heart?**

One Direction’s new opening act, Jessica Stratford has even more reason to smile these days. Not only is she Britain’s newest rising star and touring with one of the hottest acts on the planet, if current rumours are to be believed she has also gone and bagged herself a band member.  
Of course we were all saddened at the news that heartthrob Liam Payne had split from his long term girlfriend Danielle Peazer, in October of last year. However it would appear that young Jessica, 19 has given the Wolverhampton lad reason to smile again. Fans of the boy band tuned in to Liam’s live twitcam on Sunday night – after the boy’s first concert date of their massive 10 month tour – and were rewarded with a three hour long live stream with not only Mr Payne himself, but also the pretty Manchester girl. The pair were then spotted leaving Liam’s home in London the next morning, with Jessica still wearing the clothes she was spotted in the night before and sporting what looked like one of Payne’s hoodies (talk about walk of shame!) and both appeared in good spirits as they jumped into a waiting car.  
So what do you guys think? Is Jessica and Liam the real deal or do you think she’s just using him to catapult her own fame?  
Whatever your opinion, don’t forget to sound off in the comment section below.

_**1D_lover:** Omg! I love these two together! She is so pretty, they would make pretty babies! I really hope they last! Team Jiam xxx_

_**SarahLou:** I don’t know if these two are a couple, I seen the live stream they seemed more like friends than anything else. And from what I gathered the other lads were all at Liam’s too, it wasn’t just they two._

_**PayzerR4Life:** Eww, who does she think she is? She’s a disgusting wee whore, at least now we know why she got to be their opening act! Will clearly do anything for fame, she’s not good enough for our Liam, he should be with Danielle not this ugly girl who clearly has no talent._

_**ManchesterLass:** ^^^^ someone’s a bit jealous. Actually Jessica is very talented, I’m from her home town and seen her perform a few times. She is a really down to earth and is an amazing performer, no-one deserves it more than she does. Not to mention she definitely is not ugly! Lol! If she’s ugly then god help me I must be a troll! I don’t know if I would believe all these rumours about her and Liam though, hasn’t she not long got out of a relationship as well? If anything they are probably supporting each other, because they’re both going through the same thing._

_**Real_Liam_Payne:** Look **@JessicaOfficial** we’re on Sugarscape! Haha!! Only one day in and already a fake rumour going about #whoops_

_**JessicaOfficial: @Real_Liam_Payne** what do you mean fake? Just kidding guys, Liam’s a great friend and has helped me get used to this whole crazy thing, but that’s all xxx_

* * * *

I tossed my phone down onto the couch next to me and turned to face Niall. We (meaning Niall, Louis and I) were currently sat in hair and make-up on the third night of tour. It was to be the last night we played at London until the end of the UK leg, 

“You don’t think anyone’s going to take any of that seriously?” I queried, my face turning into a frown momentarily.

“Well, there might be some people who think there might be something in it at first” Niall shrugged, instantly aware of what I was talking about “but that’s just part of the job. When everything dies down and the press sees that you and Liam aren’t together then it’ll all go away.”

“I guess so.” I looked down at my lap “Will just take some getting used to.” 

“Jess, you’re touring with the five hottest lads on the planet, course there is going to be speculation” Lou scoffed, as she ran her fingers through Louis hair. 

“To be honest I was kind of expecting it. Thought I might have lasted longer than the first show before being linked to someone mind.”

“You poor thing” I watched as Louis reflection smirked at me “and imagine being linked to Liam out of all of us.”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” Liam yelled as he barged into the room followed closely by Zayn and Harry.

“Jessica” Harry deadpanned. 

“Hey Harry” I smiled, before noticing the look on his face. “What’s up with you?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just” he plopped down on the couch next to me “I thought we had something yeno, a connection and then I have to read it off some gossip website that you’re having relations with my band mate? It really hurts a man’s ego, especially when you have the audacity to be pictured leaving his house, wearing MY hoody.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well firstly, having relations? Audacity? Really? And second of all, you know as well as I do that nothing is going on with Liam and that you and the rest of the lads had left only about 5 minutes ahead of us. You were very kind to lend me your hoody when you realised I was cold though so thanks for that.”

I watched as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, a look on his face as if he was deep in thought “I guess I can forgive you but only because I’m nice.”

With that he went to raise a hand up as though to mess my hair up but Lou was quick enough to spot it, going on to inform Harry that if he so much as touched my hair he would be going out on stage with a mohawk. After that he was quick to lower his hand and merely shrugged, before pulling me into a hug and then proceed to walk over and talk to Lou and Louis.  
I turned to my other side to find Zayn sat looking at me, a small smile on his face.

“What?” I questioned, “Do I have something on my face?” I reached a hand up to wipe over it. Zayn snorted. 

“No, I’m just thinking” he shrugged.

“About?”

“You already fit in so well, you’d think you had been here for the entire time.” 

It was my turn to shrug “I guess you lot are easy to get on with.”

“Well I’m glad you’ve settled in so well, I can’t wait to get to know you some more.”

“Yea, it’ll be good. I’m so looking forward to the tour, like I can’t believe this is my job. I’m still waiting for it to sink in”

“Trust me, it never does” Zayn shook his head, chuckling lightly.

“Jess,” I turned at the sound of my voice being called. A man in his early thirties – I think his name’s Rick - was stood in the doorway. “You need to make your way to wardrobe to get ready.”

I nodded. “No problem” I made to stand up but before I could, Zayn put his arm around me and patted my shoulder.

“Good luck Jess, have fun” he smiled down at me. 

“I will” I let a small smile cross my face before I turned and made my way out the door. I walked along to the wardrobe department as my hand came up to press against my shoulder, where a warm  
heat had begun to spread at Zayn’s touch.

What was that about?


	4. Chapter 3

_What you doing? x- Harry_

I absentmindedly flicked through the T.V channels as I read Harry’s text. It was the third day into our two week break after the completion of the UK leg of tour. The last two months had passed by in a flurry of cities, parties and the occasional prank (blame Louis) and I couldn’t wait to fly to America and do it all over again. It was still all to sink in that I was actually doing it and I still got nervous every night. As soon as I stepped on stage, though, those feelings would vanish and I would be overtaken by a buzz that was unlike anything else I had experienced. Who needed to get drunk when I could experience that every night?

 _Nothing much_ _you? X_

I sent my reply and had to wait not two minutes before my phone buzzed again, this time alerting me to an incoming call.

“Harold” I answered in a way of greeting.

“Jessica” his voice replied, faking seriousness. “We have a problem”

“We do?” I asked, my voice rising slightly.

“Yes. I’m bored.” Harry whined. “What is the point of being an international superstar if no-one will come party with you.”

“How awful. Where are all the others?”

“Niall’s away home, as in like Ireland home. Louis’ away to Manchester to see El, Zayn’s flew out to Ireland as well, to see Perrie – Little Mix are over there just now – and Liam is introducing Sophia to his parents.”

“Didn’t Liam go to school with Sophia? Doesn’t she already know his parents?”

“Well yes Jessica, but this is the official meeting.” Harry pointed out as if it was obvious. “He’ll probably announce to the public that they are a couple sometime before we head to the states.”

“Really? That’s so sweet” I cooed, my face lighting up.

“Urgh. Stop being such a girl.”

“I am a girl” I deadpanned.

“Yes, well anyway, we’re side tracking. What are we going to do for fun?”

“Oh I see, everyone else has pissed off and left you so naturally I’m your backup plan.” I scoffed, faining hurt.

“Actually Nick’s my back up plan but seen as he’s up like at some ungodly hour each morning to be on the radio, he has to be in bed early on weekdays so you know, you’re my back up back up plan.”

“Well don’t I feel special.”

“You should, don’t you know who I am?”

“Course I know who you are. It’s Max right? From that band, what they called again… the wanted?”

“You bitch!” he gasped “I cannot believe you just said that. I am much too good looking to be that bald prick.”

“Of course I’m kidding darling how could I ever forget you, my dearest Harold”

“That’s more like it.” I could hear the grin in his voice. “So want to come hit a club with me? Might be fun.”

“I’m in my jammies.”

“It’s 8 o’clock.” He replied, sounding horrified.

“They’re comfy and they remind me of home” my voice went small as I spoke.

“Aww, feeling homesick?” Harry’s voice changed to one of understanding.

“A little, yea. I was going to go home for the week but its Easter and my parents decided to take Lucy to Spain for two weeks.”

“I tell you what, why don’t we forget about going out and I’ll come round and we can watch a movie or something. It always works for me when I’m missing home, I don’t know why, I just feel better afterwards.”

I smiled as I listened to Harry talk, enjoying the fact that with every passing day I was learning more about him and finding that he could open up to me more. The feeling was mutual and I found myself being able to tell him anything before long. I got on well with all the boys but as time went on I found myself getting closer to Harry in particular. Don’t get me wrong, he could still be an annoying cocky little shit at times who will flirt with pretty much anyone in a skirt, but I was now getting to see a different side to Harry that he kept private from the public eye.

“That sounds good actually.” I nodded, forgetting that Harry couldn’t actually see me. “But no horrors”

“Yea, I don’t really like horrors myself” he agreed. “I’ll be round in about 20 minutes, ok?”

“Sound’s good. I’ll get the popcorn ready.”

“I’ll bring some ice cream”.

 

*                           *                           *                           *

“I can’t believe you made me watch a dance movie” Harry huffed from beside me, his arms crossed over his chest as the credits started to roll.

“Well you did say it was my choice.” I laughed.

“But it was a dance movie” Harry yelled slightly.

“It was Channing Tatum.” I held my hands out to emphasis my point that any movie with Channing Tatum in it is automatically going to win my vote.

“Pfft, he’s not all that” Harry shrugged.

“He’s the sexiest man on the planet.”

“Not according to my fans he isn’t”

“Your fans are twelve” I deadpanned.

“They aren’t twelve” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Not all of them anyway”

“I suppose, your fans are blind though. I honestly don’t know what they see in you. I mean eww, it hurts to even look at you.”

I looked on as Harry petted his bottom lip and feigned being hurt. I patted his head lightly. “Aww didums, am sorry, is ickle Harry upset?”

“That’s it, you’ve had it.” With that Harry lunged at me and I found myself pinned to my couch as he attacked my sides tickling me incessantly.

“Ow, Harry stop, please” I laughed. “Please, I’m really ticklish”

“I can see that” Harry laughed as he towered over me. “Take it back.”

“I …I…”I struggled to form words as Harry continued to tickle me and I could not stop myself from laughing. “I take it back. Harry please stop, omg I’m going to pee.”

“You’re so ladylike” Harry scoffed. “Now say sorry.”

“Urgh fine” I huffed. “I’m so sorry that I pretty much called you ugly.”

“That’s better.” Harry said, before he stopped tickling me but at the last minute instead of moving away from me - like it originally appeared he had planned – he instead decided to plonk himself on top of me, sitting on my knee.

“Get off you big oaf” I squealed, slapping his leg.

“Calling me an oaf isn’t very nice.”

“Sitting on someone’s knee isn’t very nice, especially when you’re a good few inches taller than them”

“Honey I’m about a foot taller than you”

“Exactly, now get off”

“Not until you say you think I’m hot.”

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly”

“Fine. I think you’re hot. I mean I do have eyes I’m not blind.”

“But I thought you said my fans were blind for thinking I was hot?”

“I was winding you up.” I huffed, trying – unsuccessfully – to push Harry off of me. Thankfully the boy seemed to decide he’d tormented me enough as he finally got off me and my legs breathed a sigh of relief. (He wasn’t kidding when he said he was about a foot taller than me, or at least he seemed it – the boy’s a fecking tree).

“So, do you think I’m the hottest in the band?”

“Hmm not sure I would go that far” Harry put on his ‘wounded face again’ “Fine you’re the hottest member of one direction.”

“Yay, can’t wait to tell Zayn that it’s official.” He smiled, I rolled my eyes. “What about Channing Tatum am I hotter than him?”

I didn’t even wait for him to finish the sentence before I replied. “Don’t push it”.

Harry just laughed, holding his hands up. “I should probably head home, it’s getting late.”

“I guess so” I nodded, beginning to walk Harry to the door. “Thanks for coming over, you’ve actually cheered me up.”

“Good, it was fun, even if I did have to watch Step On”

“UP! The movie is called Step Up, you idiot.”

“Whatever” Harry pulled my into a one armed hug before opening my door and stepping out into the hallway of my flat. “I’ll call you or something over the week and see what you’re up to. Can’t have you spending the next two weeks by yourself.”

“I do have friends you know” sarcasm dripped through my voice.

“None as cool as me but”

“None as stupid more like”

“Whatever, you want me really” He winked before turning and walking towards his car, calling a quick “Cya” over his shoulder.

 

*                      *                           *                           *

 

“So I was thinking …”

“Blimey! Don’t hurt yourself” I cut across Harry with a smirk.

“Haha! You’re so funny” Harry shook his head, his tone sarcastic “Anyway as I was saying. I was thinking everyone will be back in London by Thursday, we should all go on a night out on Friday before we head to the states.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” I questioned Harry, as a group of paparazzi tried to get our picture from the large window at the front of the coffee shop we were currently sat in. Thankfully, we were sat at the back corner and therefore any view they had of us was completely obscured. “I mean our flights on Saturday morning. Do you really want to spend an 8 hour flight hungover?”

“Yea but think about it. Louis and Zayn are the only one out of us lot that can drink so Friday will be like our last opportunity to get drunk for the next three months.”

“Yea, because you totally can’t drink over there. I mean I know it’s illegal but I’m pretty sure you lot have your ways and means of getting a drink.”

“Yea well whatever, I still think we should have a night out. We’ll all just spend the flight sleeping anyway, so who cares if we’re hungover?”

“I guess” I shrugged, doing a double take as Zayn fell into the empty chair at the table. “I thought you were still in Ireland?”

“Came back early” he shrugged.

“Cool.” Harry smiled at his bandmate. “So, how’s Perrie?”

If looks could kill, I’m pretty sure I’d be planning Harry’s funeral right about now instead of a night out on Friday, as Zayn turned to scowl at Harry at the mention of his girlfriend’s name.

“That good huh?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know” Zayn shrugged. “I mean it started off well but then we just ended up arguing about every little thing. Like, I couldn’t even tell you what we were arguing about, because it was nothing big. It was just loads of little things that kept niggling away at both of us until we ended up screaming at each other. That’s why I came back early, I just needed space. I don’t know” Zayn repeated, shrugging once more.

“That’s a shame. I’m sure it’ll all turn out ok though. You probably just need some space. I suppose going from not seeing each other at all for two months to spending nearly every wakened moment with her was bound to get suffocating.” I shrugged, trying to placate the moody band member. “Wait, how did you know we were here?” I suddenly realised that neither me nor Harry had told Zayn we would be here, after all we believed he was still in Ireland.

“I didn’t” Zayn shrugged again (seriously if he kept it up people were going to start thinking he had a twitch). “My apartment is only around the corner and I fancied a coffee.”

“Aww that makes sense” I smiled. “And here’s me thinking you were just stalking me”

“Sorry to disappoint babe, but I’m used to being the stalked not the stalker” Zayn chuckled.

“In that case, I better go buy myself a pair of binoculars” I rolled my eyes as I joked.

“We were just going to go watch a movie” Harry blurted out across Zayn who had his mouth open about to speak.

“We were?”

“Well yea” it was Harry’s turn to shrug. “The weathers awful, what else is there to do?”

I looked out the window to see that the weather was indeed awful, the rain battering against the front of the coffee shop. The one good aspect of this was that no paparazzi remained outside. “I guess so.”

“Well why don’t you both come back to mine then?” Zayn offered. “Mine’s nearer and I can’t really be bothered sitting in myself, would be nice to have some company.” At this the corner of his mouth turned up as he smirked at me.

“Yea why not?” I smiled. “Anything to avoid being out in this weather too long.”

 

*                          *                           *                           *       

“The term drowned rat jumps to mind” I frown at my reflection in the mirror, my hair clinging against my forehead. Zayn snorted behind me.

“I grabbed these for you” He handed me a large towel along with a pair of sweats and an old top. Both were obviously his. “You can grab a shower if you like? Heat yourself up, Harry’s already jumped in for one.”

“You sure you don’t mind?” I bit my lip nervously.

“Of course not” Zayn smiled “Can’t have you getting a cold can we?”

“I guess not” I looked down, suddenly feeling shy “Thanks”

I followed Zayn as he made his way through his house, pointing out the different rooms to me as we went. I laughed as I heard Harry singing in the shower.

“That’s the main bathroom and as you can hear, Harry’s in there. I suppose I can let you use mine, just this once. You know, seen as I’m nice.”

“It’s ok, I can just wait until Harry is finished” I shrugged.

“Don’t be daft, it’s fine.”

Zayn made his way into his room before leading me over to his ensuite.  I quickly thanked him once more as he exited the bathroom. I quickly stripped off my clothes before jumping under the water, letting the warmth engulf me and wash away the coldness that had taken over my body from being caught in the rain. I had to shake myself at the how surreal my life had become. If someone had told me 6 months ago I would be touring with One Direction and using Zayn Malik’s shower I would have deemed them insane.

I quickly washed over my body and hair before jumping out and drying myself off as best as possible. I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun – I would just let it dry itself – and grabbed the sweats that Zayn had handed me pulling them on. (Thankfully they were elasticated at the ankles and therefor managed to not be too long, they were rather baggy though).

I looked around for the top that Zayn had handed me earlier, only to find it was nowhere in sight. I frowned, realising I must have dropped it without noticing, I opened the door to peak out into Zayn’s room, spotting the offending piece of clothing lay on the floor in the middle of the room. I quickly checked that no-one was around before running over to grab the t-shirt, pulling the t-shirt swiftly over my head.

“Hey Jess the oth…” Zayn cut off spotting me in the middle of the room with the t-shirt half way over my head. Me being me had for some reason decided to turn and face Zayn as soon as I heard him call – forgetting that I was currently stood in his room with my boobs on display. I quickly pulled the t-shirt down, my face going bright red. I looked to Zayn who was currently stood facing the door.

“Sorry, umm” I cleared my throat, beginning to rabble “I must had dropped the t-shirt on the way in and then I noticed it lay on the floor so I made to grab it but you walked in kind of at the worst possible moment. You can turn round now by the way, I’m covered up.”

Zayn turned to face me and we both stood in an awkward silence, neither of us quite knowing what to say. Finally Zayn started to speak in a slow and quiet tone “Um, Louis here and so is Josh, they’re just setting up a movie just now, I was just coming to ask you if you wanted a hot chocolate, Harry’s decided that he wants one” Zayn rolled his eyes at this, giving me the impression that this regular Harry behaviour.

“Yea, sure” I nodded, “Hot Chocolate sounds good”.

“Cool, I’ll just go let Haz know” he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb before turning to walk out. I remained where I was as though rooted to the spot, still mortified over what had just happened. At least until,

“Oh and Jess” Zayn peeked back into the room, I looked up at him to spot a smirk start to make its way across his face “nice tattoo.”

I felt my face flame as Zayn’s face disappeared from the doorway once more and I could hear him cackling as he made his way down the hallway. I quickly recovered however and I was soon racing my way out of the bedroom and back towards the living room.

“You’re dead Malik”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you’re going on a night out with One Direction” I laughed as my best friend, Crystal screamed down the phone. I was currently sat at the mirror in my room, applying the last layer of mascara to my eyes with my phone on speaker.

“Well I do work with them” I rolled my eyes, forgetting that Crystal was unable to see me.

“Yea but like you’re friends with them too” she continues as if I should be more amazed at the thought. Truthfully, I would be reacting the same way as Crystal if this had happened at the beginning of the tour but after 2 and a half months it felt as though I’d made some good friends out of the boys. They were no longer One Direction, international pop stars, they were just Liam, Louis, Niall Zayn and Harry.

“I know, truthfully though they’re just normal lads. I mean yea they do this amazing job and have thousands of teenage girls screaming their names every night but they don’t really act much different from any guys our age to be honest.”

“Really? Well that’s good. You’re enjoying it then? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages”

“Yea, course I am. And I seen you at the show in Manchester two weeks ago”

“Yea I know, but that’s ages for us. We used to see each other every day, from like the age of three up. Now you’re off gallivanting around the world and I’m not going to see you for months.”

“I know you’ll have to come out and visit when you have time off Uni”

“I would if I could but I’m a poor student, can’t be affording trips to America and the like.”

“It’s a good job that I’m paid well then isn’t it.”

“I can’t let you pay for me”

“Course you can, call it a birthday gift or something. I don’t know.” I looked outside, hearing a car horn beep. “Oh looks like that’s my ride arrived.”

I grabbed my shoes, slipping on my feet as I made my way to the door “What are you doing tonight?” I asked, pulling a light jacket over my arms and taking one last look in the mirror. I took one last sweeping glance over my apartment to check I hadn’t forgot anything before exiting the apartment out into the cool night air.

“Oh, Jake Silverman’s having a house party, his parents are away to France for their wedding anniversary or something. Should be a good night, everyone’s going”

“Everyone except me.” I frowned, jumping into the large jeep parked in front of my apartment complex. I looked around the car, noticing that Paul was driving and that Louis, Harry and Zayn were already in the car. I smiled at them as I fastened my seatbelt.

“Oh weesht! You’re going out with five of the hottest lads on the planet” – I noticed Zayn smirk beside me and knew that he could hear Crystal from his seat beside me as she continued “you’re hardly in a position to moan.”

“I know but it doesn’t mean I don’t miss you lot.” I sulked. “Seriously, I still feel like I’m missing out. Also Channing Tatum isn’t coming out with us tonight so no it is not the five hottest guys on the planet.” I flinched as someone – Harry – hit me upside the head, I turned to glare at him but he merely glared back.

“Well I’ll make sure to put loads of pictures on Facebook and Snapchat you so you don’t feel left out. But you have to promise to do the same for me.”

“Ok deal.” I smiled “Right I better go, I’m being rude sat on the phone to you while in the company of others.”

“Others? Who?”

“Zayn, Louis and Harry” I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear as Crystal began to squeal. I rolled my eyes. “I’ll tell them you said hi shall I? Anyway away and have fun tonight and do me a favour if Blair’s there keep an eye on him and don’t let him take any Sambuca it makes him ill.”

“No worries and you do realise he isn’t your problem anymore right?

“I know but doesn’t mean I don’t care.” My voice got smaller as I thought about my ex. I swallowed quickly, schooling my face into a smile, convincing myself that I was ok. “Speak to you soon honey, love you. Bye”

“Love you too, bye.”

With that I hung up the phone and turned to face the others. “So where we off to?”

“Oh so you’ve finally deemed us worthy enough to talk to have you?” Louis spoke up.

“Well excuse me for wanting to catch up with the girl I’ve been best mates with since I was three and who I barely get the time to talk to anymore.” I stuck my tongue out at Louis. “So yea where are we going?”

“Right now? We’re picking Liam and Niall up at Niall’s and then heading to a club in town.” Harry piped in.

“What club?” I asked, turning my body round to face him. He was currently sat directly behind me at the very back of the car, Louis sat in the seat next to him.

“It’s a surprise.” Harry smiled at me. I merely shrugged.

“Wait …” I started looking around the car. “You said we’re picking Liam and Niall up?” Harry nodded. “But there aren’t enough seats.”

The boys looked round as if only just realising this. “Well shit” Zayn laughed “Looks like you’re sitting on someone’s knee.”

“You kidding? Have you seen my arse?” I laughed “There is no way I’m sitting on anyone’s knee, I’ll break their legs.”

“You aren’t going to break anyone’s legs you’re titchy” Zayn shook his head.

“I am not” I didn’t know whether to me amused or offended at being described as ‘titchy’. “I’m not sitting on anyone’s knee. Niall can sit on Liam or something. How did you not realise this sooner? I would have got a taxi.”

“It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.” Zayn let out a short laugh shaking his head again.

“Problem solved.” Louis piped up. “Liam just text. Turns out Sophia’s going to come and she’s brought a mate and Barbra is coming as well so they’ve organised their own car instead.”

“Oh, well that’s good.” I stated, before realising something. “Wait, there are girls coming”

“Yea” Louis sounded puzzled behind me, as though unsure of why this was important.

“There will be girls there. It won’t just be me and you lot and the band, there will be actual girls.”

“Yea” Harry sounded just as confused as Louis.

“Whoopee” I felt the smile grow on my face as the revelation hit me “Do you realise what this means?”

“Not really” Harry spoke slowly, a small smile making its way onto his face as he took in my excitement.

“It means I get to talk to girls about girl things. Instead of listening to you lot go on about football-”

“You like football”

“I know but it doesn’t mean I want to talk about it all day every day.” I rolled my eyes, looking at Louis. “But yea no more football and penis jokes. I will actually be able to have a decent conversation about decent things for once.”

“Oh yea because talking about Channing Tatum’s abs is such a worthwhile topic.”

…

Harry really was starting to know me too well.

 

*                      *                           *                           *

Four hours later and I was not only stupendously drunk but also ridiculously hot. I made my way through the crowd on the dance floor, my eyes fixed on the small green sign above a door, marking an exit. I felt like I had been making my way towards this door for a longer amount of time than should have been necessary, repeatedly being pushed off course, either by the crowd dancing around me or my own drunken stumbling.

I finally made it to the door, throwing it open and stepping out into the cool air of London at half 2 on a Saturday morning. I welcomed the coldness, a relief from the overly clammy atmosphere of the club and I breathed in mouthfuls of air as I leaned against the wall, willing the dizziness inside my head to calm down slightly.

“Jessica” I whipped my head around as I heard my name being called, only to see a tall, smiling guy with tattoos and curly hair smiling down at me. Oh yea …

“HARRY” I yelled, before bursting out laughing. “Where have you been?”

“Inside” he shrugged. “Where have you been?” he echoed back at me and I once again burst out laughing. God, I was drunk.

“Inside.” I snickered, laughing as if I had just told the funniest joke in the world. “I’m too warm though so came out for some fresh air.” I explained as I fell down the wall, to sit on the cold ground of the pavement. Harry followed, sitting next to me.

I looked around for the first time, noticing we were in a small alleyway that was situated at the side of the pub. There was another group of club gooers a little further down, either taking in some fresh air or smoking. There’s a thought … I reached into my bag, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

“I didn’t know you smoked” Harry frowned at me.

“Only when I drink” I shrugged. “I know, bad Jess. I know I should stop and I have, but when I drink it’s like I crave the taste.”

Harry shook his head, reaching his hand out to halt my movements – preventing me from placing the cigarette between my lips.

“Don’t smoke, you’ll wreck your pretty voice.” He pouted at me.

I rolled my eyes. “But I really want one.”

“Please?” he was doing the puppy eyes thing. I can’t resist puppy eyes.

“Urgh fine.” I dropped my hand placing the cigarette back in its box and the box back in my bag. I noticed that the dizziness had started to subside. I was sobering up slightly, the fresh air doing me some good. I was still drunk but at least now I had some sense of where I was and what I was doing. “You’re such a pain Styles”

“I’m just looking out for you” Harry shrugged lightly, a large smile taking over his face as he laughed lightly.

I opened my mouth to reply, before the buzzing of my phone alerted me to a message.

I pulled my phone out to realise I had a notification from Facebook, opening up the app I noticed the notification was from Taylor Vance, a girl from my school who I’d never got on with. Why was she tagging me in a photo?

I opened the photo and my heart fell into my stomach realising exactly why she had decided to tag me.

  _Blair Anderson and Crystal Joyce!! Looks like you aren’t as loved as you thought you were Jessica._

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I looked at the picture of my best friend with her legs straddling my ex-boyfriends waist, her tongue checking to see if he still had his tonsils.

“Hey, Jess” Harry reached his hand up, sweeping my hair off my shoulder and behind me so that he could get a clear view of my face. “What’s up?”

I shook my head. At that Harry reached out, placing his hand under my chin and pulling my face round to look at him. “Something’s obviously wrong. You can tell me.”

I swallowed, clearing my throat. I leaned my head back against the wall behind us and closed my eyes. I willed the thoughts in my head to slow down and told myself not to get upset. When I was sure I could speak without getting upset, I turned back to Harry. I placed the phone in his hand.

“That there, is Blair. He’s my ex-boyfriend, the one I split up with just before the tour started” I explained pointing to Blair.

“Oh and it upsets you that he seems to have moved on?” he asked, a frown over taking his features.

“It’s not just that” I shrugged. “That girl’s the girl I was on the phone to tonight when I got in the car on the way here.”

Harry’s frown deepened. “I thought you said you two were best mates since you were three?”

“Yip” I shrugged, not quite knowing what to think.

“Well that’s shit” Harry seemed at a loss for what to say.

“Yip.” I repeated. I didn’t quite know how to think or feel. Yea Blair and I split up and I didn’t have any claim over him. I didn’t even think it was the fact that he moved on that annoyed me, it was who he moved on with. Plus there was the fact that I spoke to Crystal earlier and I even mentioned Blair and she didn’t even say anything to me. I didn’t know who to be more annoyed at – Blair or Crystal.

“Yeno what you need?” Harry spoke after what felt like an age.

“What?” I turned back to look at him, my mood severely depreciated. I didn’t even feel drunk anymore.

“Another drink” With that Harry stood up, reaching his hand out and pulling me up into a hug.

“I dunno Haz” I shook my head. “I don’t really feel in the mood anymore. I think I might just go home.”

“No not happening.” Harry grabbed hold of me pulling me back towards the door, stopping just before the entrance. “You are too good for both of the people in that picture. Not to blow my own trumpet or anything but you are about to head out to America to support one of the biggest acts in the world tomorrow and you will have loads of boys - and a few girls - all after you. You’ll forget all about them and you’ll have the time of your life. So right now you’re going to come back inside and get another drink and possibly a shot with me and then we’re going to dance until our feet bleed.”

I laughed “Right ok.” I smiled.

“Wait one last thing” Harry pulled me back towards him as I tried to head towards the door.

“What now?” I rolled my eyes.

“Take a selfie with me and we’re going to upload this to twitter and Facebook and show them idiots you don’t need them.”

I laughed before turning to pull a funny face in the camera as Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek as the flash went off.

Harry then grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me back into the crowded club ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Here's a new fan fiction I've wrote I hope you like it :)
> 
> If you could spare the time to leave me a comment on what you liked/disliked (so long as it's constructive) or even if you have any questions then that would be great :P feedback keeps me motivated ;) 
> 
> Thanks Sam x


End file.
